Tú eres mi nuevo sueño
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Porque ahora veo que por mí iría hasta el fin del mundo, que ella puede cumplir cualquier promesa y su determinación es tan grande que nadie la puede apartar de ella. Porque mi nuevo sueño es dejar mis miedos atrás y estudiar al lado de Anna, mi hermosa, lista e independiente hermana menor. One-Shot, Universo Alterno.


Dedicado a _Ariette5_, mi dulce e independiente hermana menor.

**Derechos**: Frozen no es de mi pertenencia, bajo de ninguna forma es de mi propiedad. Sus creadores son Disney y sus productores. Yo solo tomo a los personajes para dedicarle este escrito al mayor sueño que he tenido en la vida.

* * *

**Tú eres mi nuevo sueño**

Desde hace un par de minutos estas brincado y gritando con gran regocijo, correteas por toda la casa con una gran sonrisa. La carta que sostenías tan efusivamente quedó olvidada en el suelo empañada de lágrimas alegres. Abrazas a todos en nuestro hogar, saltando, riendo; tus emociones contagiaron a todos.

Yo igual lloré silenciosamente, sonreí y te recibí entre mis brazos. Estabas eufórica, y no pude evitar sentirme igual de emocionada.

Pero tampoco pude evitar sentirme asustada.

— ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Elsa, me aceptaron!

Exclamabas con una estridente voz aguda. La felicidad que sentías la transpirabas hasta por tus poros. Te brillaba la miraba, y tus sonrosadas mejillas daban prueba de tu gran exaltación.

— Sí, Anna... Te aceptaron.

Susurré suavemente, intentando convencerte. Intentando convencerme.

Ha pasado varios días desde que te enviaron la carta de admisión a esa impresionante escuela.

Hemos impuesto sin hablarlo, evitar el tema de tu traslado. Puedo ver tus ojos brillantes mirando hacia la nada, sé que piensas en la pronta independencia. Sonríes, has hecho cambios pequeños para demostrar que eres lo suficiente madura para este paso que se me hace tan gigante.

Desde el principio, madre te apoya, ella consiguió esto. Ella te ayudó en las gestiones del mejor secreto guardado del Departamento de Educación, como muchos dicen. Confió en ti, pero también lloró al saber que su pequeña volaría del nido en tan solo dos meses. Hace bromas respecto a tu emprendedor futuro, con suaves miradas vigila que continúes con tu meta. Se llena el pecho de gran honor al compartir con otros la noticia de tu impactante hazaña. Para ella, has sido su más grande orgullo.

El que puso más resistencia fue padre, él no podía consentir que su niña de 15 años se apartara tan temprano de su hogar. Ha sido muy severo contigo, pero ha sido porque te ama. Teme perderte y no quiere reconocer que ya no dependes enteramente de él como cuando eras su bebé. Siempre esperó que fuera yo quien primeramente partiera, apenas se estaba haciendo la idea cuando de golpe, su princesita era la que se iba de su lado.

Yo...

Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, celebro que tengas la gran oportunidad con la cual siempre soñamos. Serás grande, y con las herramientas que ese internado te proveerá, todos tus sueños profesionales se harán realidad. Pero me duele saber que mi hermana menor, mi mejor amiga se irá lejos de mí en tan poco tiempo.

Nadie me preparó, no me regalaron un manual de instrucciones para lidiar con una nueva vida donde tú no estarás enteramente en ella. No sé cómo después de tanto tiempo, simplemente seré yo en nuestra habitación. Habitación pintada de nuestros colores, con tus pertenencias al lado de la mías. Tu armario junto al mío, y nuestros libros juntos en el estante. Los juguetes compartido de la infancia, los retratos enmarcados de nuestro paso en el tiempo.

Nadie me preparó a vivir sin ti.

Te veo sonreír, pues hemos puesto nuestra película no favorita pero que aun así no nos cansamos de ver. Cantamos todas las canciones a la par de los personajes, y recitamos algunas líneas de las partes que más disfrutamos. Ambas adoramos los musicales, quizás yo más que tú, aunque nunca has protestado al respecto. Siempre aceptas ver lo que yo deseo ver.

Te observo, te observo fijamente. Queriendo grabar estos momentos para cuando ya no estés. Porque con nadie puedo seguir argumentando de la película recién vista, o seguir descubriendo cosas nuevas de alguna cinta contemplada numerosas veces. Con nadie más puedo compartir mi emoción cuando algo me apasiona, o en cualquier momento comentar algo y que sigan mi corriente de idea.

Con nadie puedo ser tan yo como lo soy contigo.

— ¿Qué piensas de ella, Anna? — te preguntó con curiosidad.

— Yo creo que ella estaba confundida. — comentas mirándome al culminar la película. Me enfocas con esa ternura que toda hermana mayor ve en su pequeña hermana menor. — Por algo la cuidaba. Yo creo que era solo una madre confundida.

— ¿Una madre? — respondí elevando mi ceja recibiendo tus hombros encogidos. — Ella definitivamente no era una madre, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

— Me recuerda a mamá. — simplemente argumentas. Yo no encuentro palabras para debatirte porque a veces pienso lo mismo.

— Menos mal que no nos ha encerrado en una torre.

— Menos mal no tenemos poderes mágicos de rejuvenecimiento. — reí ante este comentario hecho por tu tono infantil. — Ella seguro nos explotaría... Más.

Me olvido, me relajo y me vuelvo a reír como sí faltara una eternidad para que te fueras de mi lado. No sé cómo se sentirá la casa sin ti, apenas me hago una idea de cómo estará todo por aquí.

De entre las dos, tú eres la más valiente. No me refiero a que no le temías a nada, al contrario, tienes muchos miedos que yo tendía a espantar, sino que eres tú la extrovertida de las dos. Tú hablabas por mí frente a los desconocidos, y me defendías delante de mis burladores. Tú me presentaste a tus amigos, que son mis amigos. Que son más mis amigos que cualquiera que he hecho sola con mi propio esfuerzo.

Estoy triste, y estaba celosa. Celosa de que tuvieras una oportunidad tan grande. Sentía algo de envidia de que fueras a la mejor escuela del país, pero sabes que es por el conocimiento. Ambas adoramos el saber, yo amo aprender. Pero fueron por mis inseguridades, mis miedos, mis faltas de luchar que en estos momentos yo no estuviera planeando mis maletas para entrar al internado contigo. Lo pensé, Dios y tú saben que lo pensé. Pensé en solicitar, pensé en esforzarme. Pero entre las dos tú eres más valiente, más lista e independiente. Desde pequeñas soñábamos en estar en un internado tú y yo, y cuando llegó la oportunidad, la sentí tan tardía para mí. Yo me puse muchos obstáculos, uno de ellos, que este sería mi último año escolar y no valía la pena alejarme de todo lo que conozco por tan solo un curso.

No valía la pena ilusionarme para que no me llamaran por no ser seleccionada, para que ni en la primera ronda me eligieran.

De más de ochocientos estudiantes fuiste elegida, eras la tercera en la lista. ¡Cuánto orgullo se siente en nuestros pechos! ¡Pero cuanto amargo sentir al ver cumplido lo que sabíamos!

Yo nunca dude que entrarías, por eso siempre evitaba el tema. Por eso me aleje de la idea de seguir perdiendo el tiempo sin ti. Por eso fui más comprensiva y te atesoré como nunca lo había hecho en el pasado.

Nuestro hermano menor casi nunca está, por cosas que aun no entiendo, vive más con una abuela que en nuestra casa. Cuando Olaf se entera de tu pronta partida llora, llora como mamá y yo lloramos. Solo que nunca lo hice delante de ti, aún me sigo aguantando delante de ti. Nuestro hermano te pidió que no te fueras, pero tú le negaste con la cabeza y le dijiste que esta era tu oportunidad. Que lo amabas y que dos veces al mes lo verías sin falta.

¿Podré verte tan solo dos veces al mes?

Me dolía triplemente tu partida.

Eras mi mejor amiga con la cual podía compartir cualquier cosa.

Mi mejor hermana menor que cuidaba de mí como si fueses la mayor.

Y eres la persona que más me conoce, y comprende tantas cosas de mí que ni yo misma sabía.

Trato de ser fuerte, siempre lo he hecho. Trato de mantener esa esencia poderosa que tú dices admirar. Soy tu heroína, siempre me lo repites. Soy tu inspiración y la mejor persona del mundo. Soy tu persona especial, y tú eres todo eso también para mí.

¿Cómo pude llegar a depender tanto de ti?

Recuerdo nuestros planes, ambas viviríamos juntas en un apartamento mientras estudiáramos en la Universidad. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo. Olaf tan solo tiene diez años y nunca está. Solamente tú y yo.

Nuestra infancia fue solitaria, carecía del contacto amoroso. Nuestros padres eran muy fríos, siempre metidos en sus problemas de adultos que a la larga se resolvían solos. Eran y son muy sobreprotectores. Nunca nos dejaban salir, ni siquiera a jugar en el jardín. Solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, nosotras y nuestra imaginación. Nosotras, viviendo el mismo solitario y desconocido mundo.

Cuando fui consiente, eras mi confidente. Había un pacto silencioso en donde tú me encubrías, y yo te protegía. De lo único que no nos pudimos salvar fue de la depresión que trajo la adolescencia y las cicatrices de una infancia rota y muy silenciosa. Pero aun así, no había mejor cura que la presencia de la otra. Que las bromas que solo ambas comprendíamos. Inventamos un nuevo sentido del humor donde no era negro, ni blanco, ni rosa. Solo era nuestro sentido del humor, propio y no había cabida para nadie más, pues nadie lo entendía.

Ahora te veo hornear un seguramente delicioso pastel. Te encantan los dulces tanto como a mí. En ellos encontramos una gran complicidad, si teníamos dulces diferentes lo rebanábamos por la mitad para que ambas probáramos los dos postres. Así nunca ninguna decisión era tan difícil, ambas teníamos cosas diferentes para compartirlas.

— Eso huele a...

— Chocolate. — me completas con una risa y una cuchara en mano. — Así es... Y es una receta nueva.

— Adoro las recetas nuevas. — porque te esfuerzas demasiado para seguirlas al pie de la letra, y siempre me dejas decorarlo porque sabes que me gusta hacer cosas nuevas.

— Y le agregué un poco más de azúcar para que no quedé soso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ríes, tu risa es encantadora. Porque me recuerda a la bebé de las fotos que una pequeña yo sostenía entre sus manos. Madre me contó que cuando tenías un año de edad te lanzabas de tu cuna para acostarte al lado mío, en mi pequeña cama. No lo recuerdo, pero siento que es verdad. Me causa ternura saber que cuando bebé sentías tal afinidad por mí, que dependías de mi tanto como yo ahora dependo de ti. Creo que es un divino castigo por apartarte sin saber tantas veces de mi lado cuando tú tan solo querías entrar a mi mundo, comprenderme y compartir con esa personita que tanto llamaba tu atención.

Ya en poco te vas, sufro como si nunca regresaras. Pero entiéndeme, son quince años por completo a tu lado. Toda mi vida, porque de mis primeros tres años no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Desde que tengo conciencia, tengo a una hermana menor que hasta mi cama invadía y mis juguetes utilizaba, mi ropa le era dada y mi música le encantaba.

¿Cómo podré, pequeña Anna, seguir imaginando sí no estás para escuchar? ¿Cómo podré seguir siendo la reina de las nieves y tú la fiel princesa que salva su congelado corazón con un acto de amor verdadero?

Me aterra saber que nada será como antes. Siempre te guardas cosas, discutimos mucho por eso. Yo soy un libro abierto para ti, una hoja transparente. Tú sueles ser reservada cuando algo te duele. ¿Cómo alguien tan alegremente expresiva puede ser todo un enigma cuando algo la perturba?

Te conozco de todo una vida, pero a la vez no sé mucho de ti. Y eso me molesta y me gusta. Jamás me podría aburrir de ti, siempre descubro cosas nuevas, descubrimos muchas cosas nuevas. Nadie es como tú, nuevamente lo demostrarte a ser admitida en ese lugar que me sabe a prisión. Nadie te puede superar, y para mí eres la número uno.

¿Qué pasaría sí te enamoras allá a dónde vas?

Me sentiré terrible al no estar en ese proceso contigo, Anna. Y admito que estaré muy celosa, porque en el tan solo tú y yo habrá un tercero. Para mí eres muy pequeña para eso, eres muy pequeña para pensar en parejas que a la larga hacen más mal que bien cuando deseas ser un profesional, triunfar en el mundo laboral. Saber que ya no seré tú persona especial, ni tu héroe me aterra. Yo solo le ruego a Dios que ninguno de esos "genios" con demasiada suerte para entrar a esa cárcel te logre impresionar para desplazarme. Ahora mismo cualquiera de ellos es mejor opción que yo para ser tu modelo, tu ídolo. Y eso me frustra, me frustra y me causa tanto enojo. Menos mal que en más de una ocasión recalcaste que no crees en el amor a esta edad, que ni te interesa el romance ahora mismo. Pero de la boca a los hechos hay mucha diferencia, y eso realmente me espanta. Quiero confiar en ti, mi pequeña primavera.

Ahora te veo empacando tus cosas. No puedes llevarte tantas pertenencias. Solo te llevas tu ropa, unos libros, fotografías, objetos de higiene, tu tecnología y un pequeño peluche que te regalé para esta ocasión. Una lechuza de invierno de animados ojos azules, blanco como la nieve. Te lo obsequié con el deseo de que te recordara a mí, a mí y al amor al frío que compartimos. En cuanto lo viste tus ojos se iluminaron, y yo no pude negar el comprártelo. Quiero que lleves algo de mí a ese lugar que se me hace horrible.

— Esto no es un adiós. — me dices sosteniendo mi mano.

— Lo sé. — te respondo aguantando mis ganas de llorar porque finalmente este día había llegado.

Nos montamos en el auto para llevarte a aquella escuela que quedaba en la otra punta del país. Era muy lejos, muy terriblemente lejos para mí y mis deseos de verte todos los días.

En el camino recriminé en mi mente a madre por haberte informado y animado acerca de ese lugar. Olaf hablaba y hablaba, reía contigo. Parecía despreocupado, pero yo sabía que su pequeña mente estaba triste y trataba de ser fuerte para ti. Tal y como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Porque sé que sí te dijera ahora mismo; "No vayas, quédate conmigo". Negarías con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándome directamente el alma y responderías; "No puedo, esta es mi oportunidad".

— Elsa... ¿Hablaremos todo los días por Skype? — me preguntas luego de un corto silencio por parte de nuestro hermano. Yo te miro a los ojos, esos claros y tiernos ojos que tanto te he halagado, y asiento.

— Por supuesto, Anna. Siempre que podamos, hablaremos.

— Gracias. — y luego pude captar que también en tu voz había miedo, miedo a separarte de mí.

No lloré en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando llegamos y bajamos tus cosas lloré.

Luego de despedirte de nuestros padres, te tocó hacerlo con nosotros. Olaf te estampó con un apretado abrazo, llorado en tu pecho. Tú lo abrazaste fuertemente, limpiaste sus lágrimas y le susurraste que estuviera tranquilo. Ahora era mi turno de despedirme, pero Olaf no te quería soltar, así que solo me atrajiste a ti y los tres quedamos abrazados.

Tampoco lloré en ese momento, pero tu mirada se empañó y los míos se vieron reflejados en ellos, queriendo imitar a sus hermanos.

— Te adoro, Elsa. — me dijiste con profundidad. Tratando de transmitir toda esa seguridad que aguardaste por dos meses, pero que ahora se quebrantaba ante mi presencia y este lugar.

— Yo también de adoro, A... — no pude terminar de hablar cuando me sostuviste más apretada a ti. Con lágrimas, lagrimas triste en tus hermosos ojos. — No llores pequeña, este es tu sueño.

— ¡Era nuestro sueño! ¡Y no viniste conmigo! — me recriminaste.

Yo gemí, tratando de aguantar con más fuerzas la ganas de llorar. Yo sabía que mi cobardía había ocasionado esto. ¿Pero quién se quedaría en casa? ¿Quién cuidaría a mamá? ¿Quién jugaría con Olaf? ¿Quién me aseguraba que sí lo hubiese intentado entraría? ¿Quién le diría a mi hermana que no tengo en realidad una excusa porque la única respuesta es que no soy tan valiente como ella? Yo no le puedo decir todo esto. No quiero que su imagen de mí como su heroína se desvanezca.

— No te preocupes, tendremos un nuevo sueño. — acaricié tu cabello besando tu frente. — Aún nos queda la Universidad. En dos años saldrás de aquí y viviremos juntas tan pronto tenga un apartamento para así finalmente cumplir nuestros sueños.

Al ser internado, ella terminará la escuela más rápido que alguien en una escuela secular. Para cuando ella ingrese a la Universidad, yo estaré un año allí antes que ella. Será un año de diferencia en vez de dos. Y es por eso que pienso esforzarme mucho para que ambas entremos a la misma Universidad. Porque mi nuevo sueño es dejar mis miedos atrás y estudiar junto a mi hermana menor.

Ella era mi nuevo sueño.

No es conocimiento, ni un internado, ni un apartamento o un auto. Ella es mi sueño, y yo quiero luchar para llegar a ella.

— Tú eres mi nuevo sueño. — le recito en presente la línea de aquella película no favorita pero que aun así siempre vemos sin cansancio.

— Y tú el mío. — responde ella con una sonrisa mojada por las lágrimas que poco a poco dejan de caer.

Nos dimos un último abrazo con Olaf en el medio. Dos personas la habían llamado para que entrara, y con una última despedida, mi mejor amiga y hermana se apartó de mí como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Entrando finalmente al Centro Recreativo Occidental Educativo Maximus.

Dejándome nuevamente sola en el mundo silencioso, como cuando no tenía conciencia hasta que ella llegó. Porque como siempre, Olaf se volverá a ir, nuestros padres seguirán en su mundo gélido de adultos, y los amigos que conseguí con mis propios esfuerzos ya no son más amigos.

Y entonces lloré. Lloré todo lo que me había aguantado frente a ella. Lloré mucho, y lloré feliz.

Porque ahora veo que por mí irías hasta el fin del mundo, que puedes cumplir cualquier promesa y tu determinación es tan grande que nadie te puede apartar de ella. Yo no me siento capaz para hacer eso, pero creo que se me hará más fácil preparar mi vida para cuando tú regreses. Solo tú y yo, como siempre ha sido.

Y como siempre será, aunque ambas tengamos una familia que cuidar y sustentar. Siempre, siempre seremos tú y yo, Anna.

Siempre seremos simplemente tú y yo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**:

Gracias a todos por leer este One-Shot en un Universo Alterno, y moderno, dedicado a mi hermana menor. Espero que fuera de su agrado, y que todos estén listos para los nuevos cambios en su vida.

La verdad esta historia no es el segundo fic de Frozen que he escrito, sino el tercero. Pero en estos momentos el segundo sigue en construcción. Y por obvias razones, éste salió de la nada.

¡Diviértanse en cualquier mes del año que me lean! ¡Cualquier día de la semana! ¡Y cualquier minuto de la hora! Con segundos y microsegundos incluidos.

¿Alguien sabe a qué película le hice tanta referencia?

* * *

– _**Para Ariette5:**_

Ni tú eres Anna, ni yo soy Elsa. Ambas dictamos mucho de parecernos a estas increíbles chicas. Ni siquiera somos de la realeza humana, ni tengo poderes. Pero tú sí eres mi pequeña, mi primavera y mi sueño hecho realidad.

No sé cómo lidiaré con tu partida, pero algo me inventaré. Soy la hermana mayor, y de todo lo que te he enseñado tengo que poner en práctica algo, ¿o no?

Esta idea me golpeó el sábado 28 de junio, y lo pude terminar el 2 de julio. Solo dos días me tomó escribirte esto, mi hermana. Es mi sentir para ti, lo que pienso para ti. Lo terminé delante de ti, ni siquiera te distes cuentas. ¡Menos mal, pues dejaba de ser sorpresa!

Este es tu futuro, y te apoyo enormemente. En serio que deseo que te esfuerces mucho, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo. Que quede en pie eso de estudiar juntas en el futuro.

Te amo enormemente, y deseo que me expreses tus pensamientos acerca de todo esto. Gracias por ser todos estos años mi cómplice, mi mejor amiga, y mi hermana. Nunca te olvides de Dios, ni de sus promesas ni de sus concejos. Que siempre el Señor esté contigo, mi corazón también lo estará.

Gracias por reírte de mi raro sentido del humor, por tolerar mi extraña personalidad, por cuidarme cuando me olvido de mí, por escucharme cuando me apasiono con algo, por jugar mis juegos, cantar mis canciones, por amarme la mitad del infinito, por llamarme con cariño y por haber entrado a mi mundo para ponerlo de cabeza e interesarme en el tuyo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña rubita que tan femenina era fuera capaz de insistir tanto para qué ésta complicada chica seguidora de carritos y gorras masculinas bajará de su egoísmo para fijarse en esa pequeña personita? Creo que ahí está nuestro punto de comparación, tú fuiste la Anna que nunca ceso de tocar mi puerta aislada y dividida para que yo te abriera dejándote entrar a mi vida. Yo fui la Elsa que me alejé y no supe corresponder tantos años detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ambas somos las hermanas que en vez de construir un muñeco de nieve, construimos sueños y millares de historias. Nuestros pensamientos son únicos, y no hay persona en el mundo que sepa que realmente pienso, y a la vez se sorprenda tanto de lo que ideo. Gracias por ser mi nuevo sueño.

– _Anda, ve por tu sueño._

– _Eso haré._

– _Tu sueño apesta, se lo decía a ella._

Jamás olvidaré la forma tan graciosa que recitas esa parte de la película, espero ganar algún punto extra por mencionarlo. Aun no sé cómo reaccionaras a leer esto, espero que bien, por mi integridad física-mental.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima a todos, y nuevamente gracias!


End file.
